You Will Never Become Spirit Detective
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Since Jasmine saved Koenma's life during their winter vacation in Valdez, Alaska and multiple times before, the young demon hunter has thought about becoming her royal lover's next spirit detective. What will happen when the prince immediately refuses her? Will their relationship survive or will it strain it? One Shot. Ties into Musical Espionage.


_**You Will Never Become Spirit Detective**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this one shot is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place in between chapters 12 and 13 of my multi-chaptered fanfic, "Musical Espionage". If you haven't checked that or the other one shots that tie into it out yet, they and the first eleven chapters are available on and AO3.**_

 **One Shot Summary:** _Since Jasmine saved Koenma's life during their winter vacation in Valdez, Alaska and multiple times before, the young demon hunter has thought about becoming her royal lover's next spirit detective. What will happen when the prince immediately refuses her? Will their relationship survive or will it strain it?_

It has been two days since Jasmine convinced Koenma to go back to Spirit World. The young prince wished he was still at Genkai's and away from his father. Since he came back home, he felt like King Yama was even more unpleasant than ever. Koenma still loved his father but at the same time, he was beginning to hate him and the old tyrant made his life a living hell and he just wanted to be anywhere but, in the palace right now.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

"It's back to the same old crap." Koenma sighed to himself.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

"I don't want to be here, I would much rather be in the Human World at the library reading a book, writing songs and playing with the band, and spending time with my friends especially Jasmine."

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

"Oh good, I am finally almost finished with this damn stack and it's taken me over three hours."

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

Just then the pink and yellow double doors to his office opened and in walked Jorge. The blue ogre wasn't carrying another large stack of paperwork for his young boss to sign, stamp, and process but instead he came in carrying a big book full of sheet music. Koenma finished off the stack of paperwork he was working on and looked up at his big blue ogre servant.

Seeing the big book in Jorge's blue hand, Koenma then sighed, "Let me guess it's time for my music lesson. Great, more opera."

Seeing how miserable his currently pint sized boss looked, Jorge just nodded and replied, "Yes sir."

The young prince crossed his short arms over his small chest and rolled his big brown eyes. He hopped out of his big plush red chair and began to follow Jorge out of his office and began to grumble, "I can't believe my father wants me to perform at the upcoming opera next week. I know I have been singing front of people again but, that's with the band and I am in my adult form wearing a mask and being Korrie Loveless, the sexy, cool, and confident lead singer of the upcoming grunge/alternative rock band, Exit Strategy not little sweet Koenma the prince with an operatic voice of a siren who sings opera because his tyrant of a father wants him to."

Jorge couldn't help but agree with him, "I know Koenma sir but, you can't let your father know what we have been up to."

They then walked into the palace's music room and Jorge sat down at the piano setting up his sheet music that contained the piano music that the blue ogre composed and the lyrics Koenma wrote for it. Jorge began to play the first note on the piano so Koenma could begin to practice his scales.

Meanwhile at the palace gates, Botan landed her oar with Jasmine who was her passenger. The young human psychic had her face buried in the beautiful blue haired grim reaper's shoulder with her arms wrapped around her waist.

Botan struggled to breathe because, Jasmine was squeezing her so hard. She then gasped, "J…Jasmine, w…we have landed. Can...you…let…go?"

Jasmine then unwrapped her arms from the grim reaper's waist and then began to apologize, "Sorry Botan. I swear I'll never get used to being on that oar. I'm so afraid of heights. If you ask Koenma, he'll tell you."

Botan gave her new human friend a comforting smile, "You're always safe with me. I promised I would not let you fall off."

The young psychic gave the grim reaper a smile and Botan turned around and pushed on the button to the intercom. One of the ogres from the other side replied, "Yeah, who is this?"

Botan pushed the button, "It's Botan and I have someone here to see Lord Koenma."

The ogre replied back, "Okay, we're opening the gate."

The large purple double doors opened and Jasmine and Botan walked in. They walked all the way down the long winding hallway and Botan pushed the button to the second intercom and she and Jasmine were let in again. They walked past the ogre offices and down the hallway.

Jasmine gave the lovely grim reaper a curious look, "Where are we going Botan? I thought Koenma would be in his office right now."

Botan giggled, "Jasmine, I'm surprised you forgot, Koenma has his voice lessons right now."

The young demon hunter bopped herself on the head and laughed at her forgetfulness, "Silly me. Sorry about that, I have been really busy with med school."

As they walked down the hall, Jasmine and Botan both heard the sound of a piano playing and an enchanting operatic Mezzo Soprano singing voice coming from one of the rooms. Both the young demon hunter and grim reaper began to feel the effects of the warm happiness of the voice's magical properties.

The two young women finally reached the two large purple and green double doors and Botan knocked. The two large doors slid open and Jasmine and Botan both walked inside. Koenma then finished his song and Jorge ended the piano riff. Jasmine and Botan both applauded the prince and the ogre for their song.

Koenma shifted his attention to the two beautiful young women who were clapping behind them. He looked up at his lovely human lover and the beautiful blue haired grim reaper and smiled behind his pacifier.

Jasmine then knelt down and sat down on the floor to speak to her currently pint sized boyfriend at his level, "That was beautiful."

Koenma's chubby cheeks blushed a little red at her compliment. He was still not really used to singing front of her in his currently more degrading form, "Thank you." Koenma then cleared his throat and asked her, "What brings you here Jasmine?"

Jasmine slid her purse straps and a long strap from a lunch box off her slender shoulder, "Well, since we had to cancel our picnic today because you said you were swamped with paperwork and had your voice lessons, I decided to bring the picnic to you."

Before Koenma could reply, Jorge then interjected and scratched the back of his head, "Jasmine, I don't mean to be a party pooper but, we have to finish this first. Can you have your picnic afterwards?"

The young psychic chuckled, "Oh yes, of course, I didn't mean to barge in." She then stood back up holding her black and white handbag and the lunchbox in her arms, "Finish the voice lesson, I can wait."

Koenma eyed his ogre servant and rolled his eyes at him. Not wanting to argue or have his father finding out that he skipped his lesson because, his human girlfriend showed up unannounced to share their picnic he then let out a sigh, "Okay Ogre, get out your cello."

Jorge got up from the piano bench and picked up his cello case, opened it, and took out the instrument. Koenma sifted through his sheet music to find the next song for him to rehearse for the upcoming opera and set it up on his music stand while Jorge set up the cello part. Jasmine and Botan both found a couple of old chairs to sit in and waited for the young prince to finish up the voice lesson/rehearsal.

As the young psychic sat there feeling mesmerized by her boyfriend's voice, her mind went wandering to the thought of becoming the next spirit detective. Even though she was currently busy with her studies and her job at the hospital, the thought still crossed her mind. Despite not bumping into another demon assassin or the mysterious masked man who they suspected have been hiring and/or brainwashing the said demons since they came back from Alaska, Jasmine still couldn't help but get the feeling that Koenma was still in danger even though he is now home in Spirit World.

To her, she felt that they were in the calm before the storm, so to speak. Jasmine did come there to share their cancelled picnic but, she also wanted to discuss the said issue with Koenma. Thirty minutes later, Koenma's voice lesson/rehearsal finished up and they now sat in his office on the floor after Jorge set up a picnic blanket for them.

Jasmine opened up the lunchbox and took out two turkey sandwiches, two bags of chips, some of her mother's homemade chocolate chip cookies, and a thermos of warm tea. The young woman opened up the thermos and poured the tea into two teacups. Koenma and Jasmine sat there and ate their lunch in silence for a few minutes until Jasmine decided it was now or never.

She finished off her turkey sandwich and washed it down with her tea, "Koenma, I really need to talk to you about something."

Koenma took a sip from his tea and put the teacup back on its saucer, "What about?"

Jasmine nibbled from her cookie, "You know how our winter vacation in Alaska was interrupted because some unknown asshole has brainwashed demons, including poor Kalem, may he rest in peace, and sent them after you to kill you? And also the two other times before that?"

The prince bit down on his pacifier and nodded, "Yeah."

Jasmine took a deep breath and decided to come out and say it, "Well, since I have saved your life all three of those times and I….um….I have been thinking about something."

Koenma just sat there and stared at her blankly wondering what she was going on about until she finally said it, "Koenma, I was wondering if you ever thought about making me the next spirit detective. You know, since Yusuke and the rest of Team Urameshi are moving on with their lives and they're not really involved with you or Spirit World anymore. Hell, I'm already protecting and defending you against demons anyway and things wouldn't be all that different. I'm practically like one given my background."

He couldn't believe what had just come from Jasmine's mouth. Still holding onto the teacup and saucer, the currently toddler looking prince felt like as if he was going to be sick. His small hands began to shake, rattling Jasmine's teacup and saucer.

"No!"

Jasmine stopped talking and eyed her currently pint sized boyfriend and stared at him curiously, "Come again?"

Koenma bit down on his pacifier and set the teacup and saucer down on the picnic blanket before he can drop it. Still looking down, he shook his head, "I said no."

The young demon hunter cocked her head to the side, "Why not?"

Koenma then looked up at her and Jasmine could see an emotion on his face that she couldn't put her finger on. The young woman sighed, "I have been dealing with demons my whole life, I think I can handle it. Give me one reason why not."

Koenma then sighed and said in a rather emotionless tone, "I won't. Jasmine I'm sorry but, the answer is still no. You have so much going on for you right now and I don't want to take that away from you. Do you want me to ruin your life?"

Jasmine just sat there and said, "You won't be ruining my life Koenma."

"Yes I would. I know you want to help and you are offering out of the goodness of your heart but no, you becoming spirit detective is out of the question."

Still holding onto her cookie, Jasmine just sat there speechless, she couldn't believe he was turning her down. She still wasn't going to let up, "Why not? You're not giving me a simple straight answer."

Koenma then stood up and once again put his foot down, "No Jasmine, absolutely not!"

"Why?!"

"Can you just drop it?"

"No, you're not telling me. Why not Koenma?"

He then turned around, bit down on his pacifier again and walked over to his desk. Clenching his small hands at his sides, he looked at the floor and just simply replied, "I have to get back to work. The answer is still no, end of discussion."

Jasmine then eyed her inhuman lover feeling disgusted and angry with him. She scooped up everything and put it back into her lunchbox. She then stood up and slung her handbag over her shoulder and then growled, "I see now, I'm just something for you to put your dick in isn't it?"

Koenma then turned around and stared at her wide eyed. He stood there dumbstruck at what Jasmine just said to him, "What? NO! Where did you get that idea?"

Jasmine then stomped over to him and looked down at him. The prince could see the hate and anger in her large brown eyes, "You want to know something? I talked to Botan about this the other day and she said the same thing you did. She also said that I was the first one to actually volunteer for it and I can't believe you're turning me down."

"It's fine that you are but, my answer is still no!"

Jasmine really wanted to hit him right now but, she took a deep breath and maintained her self control but instead she raised her voice at him, "Tell me why not! Why Koenma? Why don't you want me to become spirit detective? Tell me now!"

Koenma turned around and sat down on his chair, "Just drop it Jasmine. I already said end of discussion."

The young psychic wanted to rip out her hair and let out a loud shriek, "Quit being a big baby about this and tell me why not!"

Having enough of her stubbornness, Koenma then stood on his chair and slammed his small hands on his desk and retorted, "I'm the big baby? You want to know something Jasmine? You're the one who's acting like the baby here!"

Jasmine then turned around and stomped over to the two large pink and yellow double doors. She opened one and then said angrily, "I hope you know that you're making a big mistake."

She then walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Koenma slumped back down on his chair and sighed. He had his reasons lest; the one amongst them being that he didn't want her to become another Sensui. He couldn't live with himself if he fulfilled her request.

Later on that evening, Koenma decided to go back to the Human World to talk to Jasmine hoping to reason with her. Now in his tall and handsome adult form and not bothering to cover up his mark or wear human clothes, Koenma just took his pacifier out of his mouth and slipped it into his pocket and approached the apartment complex where his human lover and their two god friends, Koashura and Kotennyo resided.

He then pressed the button to the intercom and Koashura's voice could be heard on the other side, "Yeah who is this and how can we help you?"

Koenma pressed the button and replied, "Hey Koashura, it's Koenma."

"Hey, hold on a sec and I'll buzz you up."

Koashura then let Koenma through the gate and the prince rushed up to the second floor and knocked on his friends' apartment door. Koashura answered, "Hey come in."

Koenma stepped inside the apartment and Koashura shut the door behind them. The redheaded god then spoke again, "I just heard about what happened between you and Jasmine."

Both young gods sat down on the couch. The young prince then sighed, "What did she tell you?"

Koashura sipped from his soda, "She told me and Kotennyo about how you turned her down about the spirit detective thing."

Koenma then just sat there and thought to himself, "Great, I wouldn't be surprised if he and Kotennyo are mad at me too."

Instead, Koashura surprised him with his response, "It's a good thing you did."

Koenma sat there and just blinked, "Wow, I thought you would be pissed."

The redhead chuckled, "I'm not and neither is Kotennyo. Hell, we would be pissed if you did take Jasmine up on it. When she came home and told us or more like ranted to us about what happened, she wasn't happy how we told her that was a bad decision on her part and how you were right and she was wrong. You know Jasmine, she doesn't like it when someone tells her what an idiot she is."

Koenma then let out another sigh, "I really want to talk to her. I just hope she does come to realize that if she were to become spirit detective, it would be one of the worst things to ever happen to her."

"Just give her time man. She'll eventually come around. When Kotennyo and I get into it, we just give each other space to think and we eventually come to realize how jerky we were to each other. We also talk it out and how we should have handled it better and..." He then leaned over so only Koenma could hear, "also makeup sex doesn't hurt either."

Just then, the apartment's intercom buzzed and Koashura walked over and pushed the button, "Yes?"

Jasmine's voice was heard, "Kotennyo and I are back from our dance aerobics class."

Koashura then buzzed the girls up and they walked into the apartment two minutes later. Seeing Koenma sitting on the couch, Jasmine didn't say a word to him and turned to walk to her bedroom. The prince got up and tried to talk to her in a calm voice, "Jasmine, Jasmine can we talk?"

She continued to ignore him and Koenma once again tried to plead with her, "Jasmine please, talk to me."

Watching the scene in front of them, Koashura and Kotennyo just sat on the couch not saying a word, hoping that they wouldn't have to get in the middle of it. Jasmine turned around and looked up glaring into her lover's brown eyes, "Oh, you want to talk? Okay, let's talk."

She then opened her bedroom door and walked into her bedroom with Koenma behind her. Jasmine shut the door with a loud bang and crossed her arms over her chest still giving the prince an angry glare. Koenma sat down on the bed and looked up at the angry human woman.

"Jasmine please listen to me. If I make you spirit detective, it would be not only one of yours but, one the worst decisions I could make."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "How could it? I already have spiritual powers and I have been killing demons since I was a child. I am a perfect candidate for it."

Koenma then sighed beginning to get frustrated with her again, "I know but, it's still not a good idea. Also, what you said to me earlier about how I just use you for sex really hurt. You know damn well I would never do that to you."

He then stood up and walked up to her. The prince gently put his hand on her cheek and began to gently stroke her soft skin, "I love you Jasmine and I would never do anything to hurt you and that includes making you spirit detective."

Not saying another word, Koenma gently titled her chin up and deeply and lovingly kissed her. Jasmine moaned into the kiss and then kissed him back hungry and aggressive. Then suddenly taking him by surprise, Jasmine pushed Koenma down on the bed.

She then got on top of him and despite still being angry, the young demon hunter knelt down and gave her prince another hard and aggressive kiss. Koenma moaned like an animal in heat as returned the same hard aggressiveness and Jasmine could feel his erection on her leg. She then broke the kiss and began to trail soft kisses onto her lover's neck.

Jasmine gently licked Koenma's neck and then gave him a small harsh bite that didn't break the skin but left a mark in its wake making the prince moan. Koenma felt his cock getting harder as a result and Jasmine gazed into his eyes and he could see that there was still some anger in them.

Koenma smiled at her and then put both of his hands on the sides of Jasmine's face and kissed her deeply and moved his hands off her face and wrapped his long arms around her slender body to hold her close to himself. He gently rolled her onto her back and broke the kiss and began to kiss, nip, and suck on the sensitive spot on her neck making his woman moan, "Ah…Koenma."

Hearing her moan and say his name were like music to his ears and he just wanted her to make more. He could only think of this beautiful and sweet woman whom he loved and it tore him up that she was angry at him for making the right choice and not taking her up on her offer. Koenma quit sucking on her neck and just stared at her.

"What?"

"Do you want me to go?"

Jasmine just laid there gazing into his eyes and she didn't say anything but, just kissed him in response. Minutes later, they undressed each other and now naked in all of their glory their bodies writhed in pleasure. As Koenma made love to Jasmine in a slow and pleasurable pace, his mind went racing thinking about how much loved her and didn't want to see her get hurt.

Jasmine moaned when he thrusted into her hitting the right spot. She wrapped her legs around his slender waist urging him to go deeper into her. Koenma then softly kissed her neck and groaned, "I love you."

The young demon hunter began to meet his thrusts, bucking her hips against him. She then brought her hand up and used her long fingernails to scratch down the prince's bare back, drawing blood when his thrusts got faster and harder. Koenma let out a loud moan from the pleasure that the small amount of pain brought him.

She moved her head back to face him and said in a low sultry voice, "Did you like that? Do you want me on top? Do you want me to fuck you hard?"

They gazed into each other's brown eyes and Jasmine could the hazy animalistic lust mixed with pure love in Koenma's eyes. He then groaned, "Ahhhhh…yes. Get on top my queen."

Jasmine then gave a devilish smirk and forcefully rolled Koenma onto his back after he slipped his still hard cock out of her dripping wet pussy. She looked down to see his bright smile, clearly turned on to her dominating him. The young demon hunter licked her small pink luscious lips and straddled the young god.

She slipped his rock hard cock into her wet pussy and began to ride him hard and fast. Koenma then gripped onto her small hips groaning at the pleasure it brought him. Jasmine brought down her long fingernails and gave his toned chest a hard scratch. The prince gasped and moaned lewdly, "Ahhhhn!"

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "You like that don't you?"

"Y…yes."

"Good."

She then gave him another scratch, this time drawing a little bit of blood as she picked up her pace on his cock. They both gave loud and lewd moans and Koenma then began to thrust his cock up into her, meeting her fast and hard pace.

Her small perky breasts began to bounce as the lovers began to go as fast and hard as they could possibly go. Koenma and Jasmine gazed into each other's eyes and they both could see the animalistic lust in each other. Koenma then sat up and wrapped his arms around his human lover's waist to bring her closer to him and then without warning, Jasmine then brought up one of her hands to the back of the prince's head and yanked on his luscious brown hair forcing his neck back.

Koenma let out a loud shriek from the pain and surprisingly, he was getting turned on by it. Jasmine had never been this rough with him before and it dawned on him that she was still mad at him. Jasmine then kissed his neck gently and then licked his ear.

The prince moaned and felt his orgasm begin to build as they continued their fast and hard pace. Jasmine also felt she was getting close and she hissed into his ear in a dark seductive manner letting go of his scalp, "Are you going to cum my prince?"

"Y…yes."

"Oh fuck me too."

Their breathing began to get deeper and labored as they continued their rough lovemaking. After a few moments, Koenma and Jasmine both climaxed and loudly cried out each other's names as Koenma released his seed inside her and Jasmine came releasing her juices with her climax.

"OH FUCK KOENMA!"

"JASMINE!"

They both laid down on the bed with Jasmine resting her head on Koenma's chest breathing heavily from the intense orgasm they both shared. A few minutes later, Jasmine then withdrew Koenma's cock from her pussy and sat down right next to him. Expecting for them to cuddle, Koenma also sat up and looked at her curiously, "Are we going to snuggle?"

Jasmine then looked at him furrowing her brown eyebrows and pursing her pink lips. She glared at him and replied, "No. I think you should go now."

The prince just sat there feeling like Jasmine tore out his heart and stomped on it. He then looked at the blanket in front of him and then looked back up at her with pure anger and disgust for her. Koenma hopped out of her bed and began to get dressed.

As he zipped up his pants, he shook his head and glared at her, "I can't believe this. We just made love and you're still pissed at me."

Jasmine just sat there and laughed, "You call that making love? What we just did was fucking. Good hard fucking and quite frankly Koenma, you really need a good pounding."

He slipped on his white shirt and retorted, "Fuck you. I'm still not giving in and you know what, I'm not going to touch you, talk to you, call you, or even hang out with you until you come to your senses and realize that you are in the wrong."

"Good. You might as well switch back to your other more degrading form and stay there because, you're going to have blue balls for a while Junior."

Koenma then put on his long blue tunic and began to wind his red sash around his slender waist, "Fine by me." He put on his red cloak and then took his pacifier out of his pocket and put it back into his mouth.

Koenma opened up Jasmine's bedroom door and said, "Call me when you're ready to apologize." The prince then left the apartment in a huff upset and feeling like the woman he loved just used him for sex.

Over the next week and since that night, Jasmine began to feel bad about causing the spat between her and Koenma. They haven't spoken to each other since their rough sex session. She tried to get her mind off of it by focusing on her school work and her job at the hospital. Koashura, Kotennyo and even Botan, who had come by her apartment everyday to make sure she was okay, noticed that the young demon hunter had become quite the work-a-holic.

On the days that she wasn't at work, at school, or studying, Jasmine just sat on the couch in her pajamas eating moose tracks ice cream while watching sad romantic movies and even crying at times. Koashura, Kotennyo, and Botan didn't like seeing her like that and even though they tried their hardest to cheer her up, Jasmine just kept feeling down in the dumps feeling guilty about the fight.

It was now the weekend and Jasmine was currently working her shift at the hospital. She was almost finished with making her final rounds for the evening with one just one more patient to take care of. Jasmine rolled up her linen cart and walked into the room which was a private room. The lone occupant was a beautiful woman with long black hair, dark eyes, and a lovely pale complexion with a broken leg. She had only been at the hospital for a few weeks since she slipped on a patch of ice leaving the mall after spending a girls' day out with her daughter.

Jasmine approached her bed with a smile, "Hello Miss Sanada, are you ready to get up?"

The woman then turned off her TV and gave the psychic CNA a lovely smile, "Yes Jasmine and please, just call me Kuroko. Miss Sanada is too formal."

Jasmine chuckled, "Sorry, old habits die hard. The other patients like me to refer to them as "Mr.", "Miss", or "Mrs.""

Kuroko gave a small laugh and nodded with understanding. Jasmine looked at the former spirit detective's bedside seeing many cards, balloons, a large teddy bear and a big box of chocolates. Jasmine shifted her attention to her, "Did your family come to visit you today?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, they sure did. It wasn't as fun as you think it was. My daughter was still upset about my accident and I had to tell her it wasn't her fault that I slipped on that patch of ice. But she still insisted that it was her fault because she wanted to go to the mall so bad."

Jasmine smiled, "She seems like a sweetheart."

The ex-spirit detective chuckled, "She is. Fubuki has a big heart and so does my son."

Out of the corner of her eye, Jasmine saw a photograph sitting on the nightstand, "Is that that your family?"

Kuroko reached over and held the framed picture, "Yes." She then turned it around to show it to the college girl, "This is me with my wonderful husband and our two beautiful kids."

Jasmine looked at the picture and smiled warmly, "You have a good looking family."

Kuroko handed Jasmine the framed photo and the young demon hunter put it back on the nightstand and then asked her patient, "Are you ready to try to get out of bed now?"

Kuroko nodded feeling a little nervous, "Yes."

Jasmine then walked over to one of the corners in the room and wheeled up a wheelchair and locked it. She also brought up a grey walker as Kuroko turned to sit on the edge of the bed. The ex-spirit detective took a few deep breaths psyching herself up and then grabbed the handles of the walker.

She then looked up at her nurses' aid and asked politely with a hint of nervousness in her voice, "Jasmine could you help me stand? I don't feel I can do it on my own yet."

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Yes of course." She then walked up to Kuroko's side with her good leg and gently linked her arm with Kuroko's. Jasmine then said in a sweet voice to comfort her, "Okay Kuroko, on the count of three…one…two…three."

The young woman gently guided the older psychic as Kuroko the stood on her good leg. Jasmine then instructed, "Very good. Alright Kuroko, we are going to turn around slowly so you can sit in your wheelchair. You're going to have to hop on your good foot and I'm going to guide you. Are you ready?"

Kuroko nodded still feeling nervous, "Yes."

Jasmine then guided her as the ex-spirit detective hopped on her good foot slowly as she turned around to sit in her wheelchair. The young demon hunter then slid her arm away from Kuroko's and then quickly rushed over and moved the wheelchair close to her patient.

"You can sit down now."

Kuroko then slowly lowered herself down onto the wheelchair while she still gripped the walker. The former spirit detective finally sat down and let go of the grey walker sighing in relief. Jasmine then picked up one of the leg rests and knelt down to attach it to the wheelchair.

She moved it into place and said, "Kuroko, I'm going to gently lift your leg and it may hurt a little bit. Would you like a pillow to prop it up?"

Kuroko nodded, "Sure."

Jasmine gave her a warm smile in response and gently lifted the former spirit detective's casted leg into the leg rest and then placed a pillow under it. She stood back up and asked her patient, "Are you comfortable?"

Kuroko smiled, "Yes I am. Thank you Jasmine."

Jasmine then placed a red blanket with pink hearts on Kuroko's lap being that she was only wearing a t-shirt and panties. While the young demon hunter rolled the former spirit detective down the hall, Kuroko couldn't help but notice that her aide seemed a bit distant and preoccupied over the last week. Over the few weeks since Kuroko's accident, she had gotten to know the young college bound psychic and began to grow fond of her. Jasmine was usually very talkative and vibrant around her but, she seemed different and Kuroko felt genuine concern for her.

She turned around and looked at the young woman and asked her sweetly, "Jasmine you're awfully quiet, is there something going on?"

Jasmine looked down at Kuroko and sighed, "Hm, yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The young demon hunter nodded, "Yeah sure." She then tried to change the subject, "So Kuroko do you want to eat your dinner up here or do you want go down the cafeteria again?"

The former spirit detective smiled, "I would like to go down to the cafeteria. How about you join me when you clock out?"

Jasmine smiled and thought about it for a minute and shrugged her small shoulders, "Sure, why not? I'm getting quite hungry myself."

They then arrived at the nurses' station and Jasmine turned in and finished off her paperwork for the night and then clocked out. She bid her coworkers and the head nurse a goodnight and met up with Kuroko in the waiting room. Jasmine slung her black and white handbag over her small shoulder and then wheeled Kuroko to the elevator.

They arrived at the cafeteria about five minutes later. While the young demon hunter got her meal, she helped Kuroko get her tray of food and paid for both meals. The two women then sat down at a table by the window enjoying a meal of chicken soup, grilled cheese sandwiches, a side of steamed broccoli, and a pint of chocolate milk.

They ate in peace for a couple of minutes until Kuroko decided to break the ice, "Are you ready to talk?"

Jasmine sipped from her chocolate milk carton and silently nodded. The former spirit detective took a bite from her grilled cheese sandwich and washed it down with her chocolate milk, "Is it college related?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No. School is great." She then sighed and stared at her chicken soup, "I got in a fight with my boyfriend and we haven't talked to each other for the entire week."

Kuroko finished off her sandwich and sipped from her milk again, "Ah guy troubles. So what happened?"

The young psychic took a deep breath, "We got into an argument and I was the one who started it. It all started when I showed up to his work so we can have our cancelled picnic and well, I suggested that he should make me spirit detective and well, he was very much against the idea. He claimed that he would be ruining my life if he did and I said and did hurtful things to him. Now, we are not talking to each other and I feel really, really bad about it. Oh god I miss him."

Kuroko sat there speechless; she knew who Jasmine was talking about. She hadn't seen nor spoken to Koenma since she retired from Spirit World over ten years ago. She then found her voice, "Are you talking about the Prince of the Spirit World by any chance?"

Jasmine looked back up at her, "Yeah. Kuroko do you know him?"

The former spirit detective scooped some of her chicken soup into her mouth and nodded, "Yes, he's my old boss. Wow, I haven't thought about him or Spirit World in over ten years."

Jasmine sat there with her mouth gaping open and then asked Kuroko, "When you said that you used to work for him, do you mean that you were a…a spirit detective?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes. I was. Jasmine why did you ask him?"

The young demon hunter took a deep breath and decided to be honest and told Kuroko about the three incidents with the demon assassins especially the kidnapping in Valdez. She then continued, "Even though I come from a family of freelance demon hunters, I felt like I was a perfect candidate for the position. I felt that it was a good way to protect Koenma and now, I feel like I should have never asked him even though he hasn't told the reason of why he doesn't want me to become one."

Jasmine paused and took a sip from her chocolate milk, "I'm just going to ask this out of curiosity, what it is like being a spirit detective?"

Kuroko played with the spoon in her chicken soup, "It was fun but, it was also very tough."

"How?"

The older psychic scooped some more soup into her mouth and took another sip from her chocolate milk before simply replying, "Well, being a spirit detective is not the easiest job in the world. I can tell you right now Jasmine, that the hours were terrible especially when threats just pop out of nowhere. Also, some of the fights could get incredibly tough and when I was spirit detective, I didn't have a partner like Sensui or a team like Yusuke to back me up. I was on my own. From what you told me about your family, you guys seem to work like a unit and don't send anyone out on their own unless they request it."

Jasmine took a bite from her steamed broccoli and washed it down with her chocolate milk. She then asked Kuroko, "Have you ever wanted a partner?"

Kuroko chuckled, "Not really, back then I was very arrogant and I thought I could handle it on my own but, I soon learned how hard it was. I'm not going to lie, I did like my job but, there came time where I realized that I couldn't do it forever."

"Why is that?"

Kuroko looked at her soup bowl and looked back up at Jasmine and then replied, "I wanted to get married. I met my husband when I saved him from a demon and I guess you can say that I felt an instant attraction for him. We became friends until he asked me to go out with him and we dated for a couple of years. When he proposed, that was when I realized that I was ready to give up being spirit detective. When I announced my retirement to Koenma, I was surprised on how well he took it. He seemed to understand my reason for doing so. Especially since he said that he wanted to get married someday too."

The former spirit detective finished off her chicken soup and gulped down more of her chocolate milk and then continued, "Jasmine, I think Koenma made the right decision when he denied your request. Besides, you have so much going for you right now. You're in college studying to become a doctor, your job, family, friends, and a great boyfriend. Do you want to halt all of what you're working so hard for?"

Jasmine just sat there for a minute and then it dawned on her that Kuroko is right. The young human psychic felt an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach due to her guilt of the horrible things she did and said to Koenma. She let out a loud sigh and then said, "I feel like such an idiot. Why the hell did I think it was a good idea?"

Kuroko gave her a warm smile, "It's because you care about him. You love him and you just want him to be safe."

"What do you think I should do to apologize to him?"

The ex-spirit detective thought about it for a moment and came up with an awesome idea, "Why don't you bake him something? One time me and Shogo got into this really big fight. We gave each other space to cool off and we stayed away from each other for a few days. Since I was the one who started it, I felt really bad and I baked him a three layered double chocolate cake."

Jasmine eyed Kuroko curiously as she listened to her story. She then asked, "What happened?"

Kuroko smiled, "Well, I did apologize to him and cut him a piece of that cake. We talked about the problem and eventually came to a compromise. He forgave me and that was that."

The young college bound psychic just stared at her soup bowl and she smiled to herself liking the idea. Later that evening, Jasmine sat down on the leather couch in her apartment watching "Beavis and Butthead" with Koashura sitting in the recliner pigging out on M&Ms. She was waiting until the oven timer would ring and then suddenly she heard the buzzing coming from the apartment's intercom.

She got up off the couch and walked over to the intercom and pressed the button, "Yes? Who is this?"

The voice of Botan can be heard on the other side, "Hi Jasmine, it's Botan."

Jasmine then replied, "Hey, hold on a sec and I'll buzz you up."

She then pushed the second button to let the blue haired grim reaper through the gate and Botan arrived at the apartment seconds later. Jasmine opened the door and let her in.

"Hi Botan."

Botan sniffed the air and smiled, "It smells really good in here. Are you baking something?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, I'm baking a big chocolate cupcake that's about the size of a big muffin." Suddenly the oven's timer dinged, "Oh, it's finally finished."

The young psychic ran into the kitchen with Botan behind her. She turned off the stove, grabbed a couple of potholders and opened the oven. Koashura walked into the kitchen to get a soda and he eyed the single large cupcake.

"Wow, that's one big ass cupcake."

Jasmine placed it on the cooling rack on the counter and turned around said to her redheaded roommate, "It's not for you."

Koashura popped the top of his soda can and took a sip, "I didn't say it was. What is it for anyway?"

"I baked it for Koenma."

The red haired god stared at her blankly, "Wait, you guys are talking again?"

Jasmine shifted her attention back toward the counter and picked up her bowl of homemade strawberry frosting. She sighed and replied, "No but, I am hoping to this evening."

As she frosted the big cupcake, she asked Botan, "Speaking of Koenma, how is he? Is he okay?"

Botan just stood there and she shook her head, "Not really. He's been very depressed all week."

Jasmine finished frosting the chocolate cupcake and looked at Botan, "How depressed?"

The lovely blue haired grim reaper then sighed, "Koenma has been burying himself in his paperwork, sitting in his office listening to depressing love ballads with his head on his desk crying and he wrote a really depressing song that he's going to sing at the opera this evening. The things you said to him really hurt Jasmine."

Jasmine put her hand on her face and she began to feel heartbroken for making her lover depressed and upset. She put her hand down, "Can you bring me there? Please Botan, I really need to make this right. Even if I have to sit through the opera until I get to talk to him."

Seeing her new friend's remorse for her mistakes, Botan nodded, "Yeah of course."

The young psychic smiled, "Thank you. Koashura, can I borrow your bowl of M&Ms for a minute?"

Koashura took another sip from his soda can, "Sure, what for?"

"I need them for my cupcake."

About ten minutes later, Botan and Jasmine arrived in Spirit World. Botan landed her oar in front of the large palace. Jasmine unwrapped her arms from around the grim reaper's waist. Botan then asked the young demon hunter, "Are you okay?"

Jasmine nodded still shaking from her phobia. She and Botan hopped off the wooden oar and Botan made it disappear. Jasmine began to follow Botan down the long winding road from the large castle and she asked her, "Where are we going?"

Botan smiled, "To the opera house of course. Tonight is going to be Lord Koenma's first performance there in over 500 years. Basically it's the punishment that King Yama came up for him while Koenma was hiding in the Human World."

Jasmine then frowned, pursing her pink lips and scrunching her brown eyebrows, "That sounds cruel. So Koenma is being forced to sing tonight?"

Botan nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

They then continued walking in silence until they reached an old theatre that had beautiful French looking architecture. Jasmine stared at it and said in amazement, "Wow, this looks like something out of "The Phantom of the Opera"."

Botan giggled at the young human psychic's comment, "I agree but, this building has existed for hundreds of years before that opera was written. Shall we go inside?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes but, don't we need to pay to get inside."

The lovely grim reaper chuckled at how her human friend wasn't used to the customs in Spirit World, "No. This opera house is run by the royal family so it's open to the public. Any Spirit World inhabitant is welcome to come watch the performances."

Jasmine then smiled and followed Botan inside and her large brown eyes widened looking around the lobby. It was very beautiful with stained glass windows, old beautiful paintings hanging on the walls, old gorgeous upholstered chairs for anyone to sit in and a large crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the large high ceiling that looked like a large painting with angels.

Botan then caught the young human woman's reactions, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, it's so much nicer than most of the theatres I been to in the Human World."

After looking around the lobby, the young psychic then followed Botan into the main auditorium and Jasmine gasped looking around. There were rows upon rows of plush red chairs that went from the entrance to the stage's orchestra pit, a large balcony that overlooked the entire auditorium including the stage and the orchestra pit and a much larger crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling that too looked like a painting but, only with a beautiful brown haired woman with large white fluffy looking angel wings.

Jasmine stopped looking around and saw that Botan was a few paces ahead of her. She ran up to catch up with her so she wouldn't get lost amongst the many Spirit World inhabitants trying to find a seat. Jasmine caught up to Botan and she tapped the lovely grim reaper on the shoulder, "Hey Botan, why isn't anyone trying to find a place to sit on the balcony?"

Botan then let Jasmine into the row they were going to sit in. Jasmine went in first with Botan following her, "That's because that's where King Yama usually sits. He gets his own private balcony because he's the king."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. She has never met the old tyrant but, she was beginning to hate him already. She and Botan both sat down and Jasmine found the theatre chair to be very soft and comfortable. The demon hunter placed the cupcake concealed in her plastic Tupperware container on her lap.

The performances had soon gotten started. A lot of them were ogres who sang some familiar pieces that Jasmine had heard from movies or musicals she seen. She had to admit that they were all pretty darn good and enjoyed one performance after another. The next act wasn't a vocal performance but, a ballet dance number. Botan explained to Jasmine that those dancing ballerinas were some of her grim reaper coworkers and pointed out that Ayame was the lead one among them.

Jasmine definitely enjoyed it especially since she never thought that grim reapers would ever dance ballet. The grim reaper ballet number ended and Jasmine enthusiastically joined in the applause.

When the clapping and cheering died down, Botan then leaned over and whispered to her human friend who was having a good time watching tonight's performances, "Are you enjoying this?"

Jasmine shifted her attention to Botan, "Yes, all of the performers including the ogres are very talented. I have never seen such great performances in a long time."

"Good, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Just then the dim lights grew dimmer, especially the lights onstage. Jasmine and Botan looked at the stage and the young psychic then asked, "So, what's next?"

Botan shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but, it seems like this next one is going to be very dark."

Suddenly the stage lights went back to their normal state but, they glowed with a bluish tinge than the normal golden yellow from the earlier performances. The stage's background was also different. The earlier performances had very pleasant backgrounds with gardens, meadows, or even a heavenly looking cloud one. This background looked like a dark gloomy gothic looking castle.

The music in the orchestra pit began to play. Jasmine looked over to it hearing a familiar sound of a cello along with the sound of violins and other string instruments. She saw Koenma's big blue ogre servant, Jorge Saotome sitting there playing his cello to the sound of the soft, sad gothic sounding melody and seeing Jorge there, Jasmine guessed this performance was probably Koenma's.

She shifted her attention to the stage and Jasmine saw a small blacked out silhouette. Then the bluish spotlight shown onto the dark figure revealing it to be Koenma, dark makeup adorned his toddler like face and he wore his normal outfit with black angel wings strapped to his small back.

Seeing the state that her prince was in, Jasmine felt like she was going to be sick. "This must be so humiliating for him." She thought to herself and seeing the sad look on his face, she quickly realized that it was the case, "King Yama is a monster. What kind of sick fuck would do this to their only son?"

The currently pint sized prince had his large brown eyes closed while the sad instrumental opening continued to play. Jasmine then saw a single tear slid down his chubby cheek, making the makeup run. Koenma brought up his short arms and held his small hands up to his small chest.

The sad gothic melody then swelled and Koenma opened his eyes as the music all the sudden turned in a symphonic metal melody with the sound of electric guitars, bass, drums, a piano and a choir then chimed in. He bit down on his pacifier and took a deep breath. The young prince then began to sing the first verse as his beautifully enchanting operatic Mezzo Soprano voice rang out around the auditorium:

 _My queen, I never thought you'd ever break my heart_

 _This is something I never thought you'd do to me_

 _I never imagined that you'd wish for me to turn you into an angel_

Another tear slid down his cheek as he broke into the first chorus:

 _It will destroy your life and your mind_

 _You'll face nothing but darkness and despair_

 _You will hate me for the rest of your life_

 _I refuse to turn you into an angel with broken wings_

Jasmine just sat there dumbstruck and it dawned on her that Koenma was talking to her. He wrote this song about her. She tightly held onto the plastic Tupperware container that contained the giant cupcake and she listened as Koenma went into the second verse:

 _Let me tell you a story about my three angels_

 _The first angel was a fun loving little one_

 _She was a sweet angel who never let the darkness take her_

 _She was strong, powerful, and beautiful_

 _A very gentle soul that chose to work alone_

 _This angel soon met a man who she fell deeply in love with_

 _I had to release her from Heaven when she gave the wonderful man her heart_

 _This angel was allowed to keep her wings when she left Heaven_

Jasmine then realized who her boyfriend was talking about in this verse. It was about Kuroko when she was a spirit detective and the young psychic remembered about what Kuroko told about her retirement. Koenma then went into the second chorus:

 _It will destroy your life and your mind_

 _You'll face nothing but darkness and despair_

 _You will hate me for the rest of your life_

 _I refuse to turn you into an angel with broken wings_

Koenma then brought his hands down from his chest and brought his small hands out in front of him and clenched his small hands into fists and brought them back to his small chest as he sang out the third verse:

 _Unlike my first angel, my other two were not so lucky_

 _When my first angel left Heaven, I created a new one_

 _He was stronger and more powerful than the first angel_

 _He worked very hard as a great protector_

 _This angel had a very rigid mind that would become his downfall_

 _Like the first angel, he met a man who had stolen his heart_

 _But, his love could not save him from what was to come_

 _It was my fault that this angel broke his wings_

 _I should not have let him fly too close to Hell but, I did and I still regret it_

 _He became a dark angel and soon wound up dying by the hands of the third_

Botan looked over at Jasmine and seeing the look on the young woman's face, she then asked in concern, "Jasmine are you alright?"

Jasmine shook her head as in a no. Koenma then sang the third chorus with more gusto as more tears poured down his face:

 _It will destroy your life and your mind_

 _You'll face nothing but darkness and despair_

 _You will hate me for the rest of your life_

 _I refuse to turn you into an angel with broken wings_

Jasmine bit her lip and she also began to silently cry. This song was not only personal for her prince but, for her too. Koenma then took a deep breath and sang out the final verse:

 _After my second angel fallen, I created my third and final one_

 _The third angel was a challenging soul_

 _He would always try my patience but like the second angel he was a wonderful protector_

 _Just like the first angel, he never let the darkness take him_

 _He didn't start out powerful but soon grew into his heavenly abilities over time_

 _But unlike my first and second angels, he created a team who would help him fly_

 _His team was made up of powerful beings who were also great protectors_

 _This angel soon had come to battle with my second angel_

 _He soon defeated the fallen angel and the truth about him was revealed_

 _When it was revealed that he was part devil, his wings were forcefully ripped out of him_

 _I was forced to watch as he was thrown into hell_

It was then that Botan also realized who Koenma was talking about in this song. It dawned on her it was not only about sending a warning to Jasmine but, also speaking to her about Kuroko, Sensui, and Yusuke. Koenma shut his large brown eyes as tears continued to stream down his chubby cheeks as he sang the bridge and the final chorus:

 _I cannot bear it if you become my second angel_

 _I don't want you to be forced into hell like my third angel_

 _If I make you one, I will throw myself out of Heaven and let the darkness take me_

 _It really hurt when you said such hurtful things to me_

 _I refuse to destroy your life because of your willingness to become an angel_

 _You have such a beautiful heart and I refuse to let the darkness take you too_

 _It will destroy your life and your mind_

 _You'll face nothing but darkness and despair_

 _You will hate me for the rest of your life_

 _I refuse to turn you into an angel with broken wings_

The ogre orchestra finished off the dark symphonic metal riff of the song. Applause broke out around the auditorium. Both Jasmine and Botan clapped but, they didn't cheer with seeing how depressed Koenma was. Koenma opened his large brown eyes back up and looked around at the crowd. He then found Jasmine sitting in the fifth row next to Botan who looked directly up at him. Koenma could see the looked of sadness and remorse on her lovely face and she looked like she had been crying.

The large velvet curtains shut and Koenma then ran off the stage as fast as his short legs could carry him. He ran into his dressing room, sat down in front of the vanity mirror and stared at his own reflection. The currently toddler looking prince hated what he saw. His dark eye makeup had run down his face from crying and he bit down on his pacifier. Koenma then stood on the chair of the vanity and began to try to clean up his face.

Just then, the door burst open and Koenma turned around to see his father who had shrank down to a normal height of at least six feet tall was standing in the doorway glaring at him. The prince then faced the vanity and put his small hands down looking into the mirror and barked at the king, "Are you happy now father? I have just been humiliated and sang out a very personal song in front of all of Spirit World in this degrading body. Haven't I been punished enough?"

King Yama stomped into the room and walked up to his son and then barked practically getting in his face, "You are disgusting. No you haven't been punished enough. That song was clearly a message to that human harlot. If your mother was still alive, she would be ashamed of you."

King Yama then turned to walk out of the room and seeing Jorge standing in the doorway he then said to the young prince, "Clean yourself up and hurry back to the palace to finish up your backlog. Those stacks of paperwork are not going to stamp themselves. If you don't make it in a timely fashion, you'll receive a punishment that's even worse than this or spankings."

The old king then left the room with Jorge shooting him a death glare. He then shifted his attention to Koenma who currently shut his eyes and let out a loud sigh in annoyance for the old tyrant. The blue ogre rushed over to his boss and stood by his side, "Koenma sir, are you okay?"

Koenma nodded and grumbled, "Yes Ogre. Help me and take me back to the castle before father gets angrier with me."

Meanwhile back with Jasmine and Botan. Botan waited for the young psychic to come out of the bathroom and two minutes later, Jasmine came out after washing her face and getting herself together. The blue haired grim reaper asked her human friend, "Are you ready to go to the castle?"

Jasmine gave Botan a confused look, "Isn't Koenma still here?"

Botan shook her head, "No, more than likely King Yama would have ordered him to go back to do his paperwork."

The demon hunter sighed, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

They then left the opera house and arrived at the large castle twenty minutes later. Botan pushed the button to the intercom. They only waited less than a minute before the ogre on the other side let them in.

Meanwhile in Koenma's office.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

The young prince sighed to himself while he worked trying to get it done. He didn't want to know kind of punishment his father had for him other than spankings or forcing him to sing at the opera house.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

"I hope Jasmine isn't angrier with me over my song. I did intend to have her hear it. I am glad Botan went to the Human World to get her."

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

"But, I wonder why she was crying. It was probably my song. I never made anyone cry with my music before. Usually everyone seems so happy when I sing."

While he continued to work on the current stack of paperwork on his desk, the large pink and yellow double doors to his office opened up and two young women walked in. Botan then spoke to get his attention, "Koenma. Hey Koenma, someone is here to see you."

Koenma looked up from his work to see Botan with Jasmine standing beside her. His human lover still retained that same look she had at the opera house and held a plastic Tupperware container in her small dainty hands.

The young psychic gave him a sweet smile and said in a rather mousy voice, "Hey you."

"I'm going to leave you guys alone. Talk to you both later." Botan then left the office.

Jasmine walked up to Koenma's desk, "I have something for you." She handed him the square Tupperware container. Koenma looked at it and opened it to find a large chocolate cupcake with homemade strawberry frosting and M&Ms that spelled out the words:

 _ **I'm Sorry**_

The currently pint sized prince was speechless and looked back up at Jasmine and before he could say anything, the young psychic then spoke, "I'm sorry for being a jerk and causing our fight. I just wanted for you to be safe and that's why I asked you to make me spirit detective but, thanks to someone at work today, hearing your song and also realizing how much of an idiot I was, I now realize that you were right and I was wrong."

Koenma then found his voice and replied, "Apology accepted."

He then set the cupcake on his desk, hopped out of his chair and ran over to Jasmine who knelt down to his level and two hugged each other. They then parted and Koenma offered, "Would you like to share the big cupcake with me? You took the time to bake, frost, and put those M&Ms on it."

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I would love to."

Koenma then grabbed the cupcake and opened up one of his desk drawers and took out two forks. Jasmine chuckled and decided not to question him about it and they both sat down on the floor. They began to eat the cupcake together and Koenma asked her, "Would you like to watch some TV?"

Jasmine smiled, "Sure."

The young prince then got up and pushed a button on his desk and grabbed the remote. The large yellow big screen TV monitor appeared and Koenma sat down next to Jasmine again. He flipped through the channels for a minute until Jasmine asked him to stop, "Keep it here. I love this show."

Koenma stopped flipping through the channels and put his remote down. The lovers continued to eat the cupcake and Jasmine then asked him, "Can I ask you something?"

Koenma put his fork down and looked up at his human girlfriend, "Sure."

"That song you sang at the opera. Those lyrics were very deep and thought provoking. The angels were talking about were Kuroko, Sensui, and Yusuke correct?"

The prince nodded and Jasmine continued to ask, "When you sang those lyrics "I cannot bear it if you become my second angel", you were saying that you didn't want me to become another Sensui?"

Koenma stared at his fork and nodded. He looked back up at Jasmine, "Yes, that's one of the major reasons besides not wanting to ruin your life, for why I don't you to become a spirit detective."

Jasmine sat there for minute and then asked, "Is there anyone you had in mind for the position?"

Koenma shook his head, "No. After Yusuke, I decided I should abolish it. Quite frankly it caused too much heartache; not only for them but, for me too."

The young psychic gave him a bright smile and replied, "You know, I am glad you are. From what Kuroko told me at the hospital and listening to your song, it sounded like the most stressful job ever." She took another bite from the big cupcake, "Even though you decided no more spirit detectives, I am still going to protect you. I still have that feeling that there is more to come your way. This small time of peace is probably not going to last."

Koenma smiled behind his pacifier and then switched to his tall and handsome adult form. He removed his pacifier and leaned in and gave Jasmine a deep and loving kiss. Once they parted, they continued to eat the big cupcake while watching TV and the prince said, "I am glad that you realized how much of an idiot you were. Even though you will never become spirit detective, I hope you know what you are to me."

Jasmine shifted her attention to him, "What is that my prince?"

He took her hand and gently kissed it. He didn't need to say it because she already knew. Even though Jasmine would never become Koenma's spirit detective, she was perfectly content with being something else. She was his best friend, his confidant, his protector, his lover, his queen and Jasmine was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
